


The Bistro

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef!Romain, Cooking, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Romain sometimes wonders if he is a Chef or a Matchmakers...And when a very attractive man comes for dinner, his life only turns more complicated.Still, he wouldn't have it any other way.





	The Bistro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).



> Based on some amazing ideas by AnaMachado, I really hop you like it and thanks so much <3 <3  
> I only plan on writing 1 more chapter for this, but I have been known to get carried away with these kinds of AUs, so who knows really xD  
> Let me know if you want anything specific to happen, and if there are more requests, AU or non-AU for any pairing :3 ;D

“Chef! New order, table 21!” Charles called out as he entered the kitchen. Romain looked up and took the slip with the order, skimming over it.

“I thought table 21 was a single?” he asked. Charles snorted.

“It is, and he wants all the food at once.” he said, already loading his arms with plates. Max, trailing after the Monégasque, tried to mimic the hold but almost dropped the plates. Romain chuckled and steadied him.

“It’s okay Max, just take two for now, Charles is just a show off.” he teased, Charles sticking out his tongue at him 

“Hey Charles, is table 21 Hulkenberg by any chance?” Romain called after him. Charles turned and nodded.

“Why?” he asked.

“Send Carlos to bring to food later, okay?” Romain said with a smirk.

“Very well.” Charles said with a shrug, gesturing Max to follow him into the restaurant again. 

“Marcus, stop drooling! And don’t you dare burn that steak.” Romain said sternly, spurring his second in command into action again. Marcus was a good chef, although Romain normally preferred more classically French trained ones, but his problem seemed to be Charles, who distracted Marcus from his work without even trying.. 

“Yes Chef.” Marcus answered quickly, starting to plate the food and pushing it towards Romain for the finishing touches.

“If they send it back I’m blaming you.” Romain said. Marcus paled, until Romain winked and rang the bell. “Kidding, start the order for table 21 for me please.” he added, walking over to the door and peeking through the small window.

He watched for a moment as Charles interacted with some of their regulars, a nice although odd couple named Sebastian and Kimi, who always left really good tips. A little further into the bistro, he could see Hulkenberg, casually sprawled on his chair as he waited for his insanely large order. Carlos was at the bar, drying some wine glasses while trying to subtly look at Nico, and failing, judging by the small wave Nico gave the Spaniard.

Daniel, his sommelier, was animatedly talking to another couple, showing off the bottle of wine resting against his arm. Max was watching him curiously, and when Daniel noticed he gestured the new recruit closer so he could hear the explanation properly.

Romain chuckled, his young team still had a lot to learn.

~~  
The end of the evening was nearing and there were only desserts left to go. Romain kept an eye on his pastry chef, Fernando, who had a knack of getting distracted by Jenson, a flirty sous chef that had worked with Romain since the start. He cleaned his stations, rolling his eyes when he heard Jenson whisper.

“Bet we can use those left-over strawberries tonight.” the Brit purred. 

“No dirty talk in the kitchen please.” Romain called out, shaking his head in amusement. Marcus popped up at his side.

“Eh, Chef… Romain, I was wondering…” he trailed off for a moment. “Do you know if Charles is seeing someone at the moment?” he asked shyly. Romain raised an eyebrow.

“I think you should ask him.” he said gently. Marcus’s blush deepened and he nodded.

“I’m not… seeing anyone I mean.” Charles piped up all of the sudden, walking back into the kitchen with some dirty plates. Marcus almost dropped the container of carrots he was holding, and dumbly stared at the young waiter. Charles smiled gentle, a light pink dusting his cheeks as well. 

“O-okay…” Marcus managed. Charles nodded and averted his eyes. Romain sighed dramatically.

“Charles, can you help Marcus with the polishing of the cutlery please? Max can finish the table, I’m sure Daniel can help him in case he is confused.” Romain said. Charles nodded and bit his lip, following Marcus into the backroom. 

Romain chuckled to himself. Sometimes he felt more like a matchmaker than a Chef.

“Eh, Chef… do you have some bandaids?” a small voice called out. Romain looked up to see Max had entered the kitchen, his face pale while he clutched a towel against the palm of his hand. Daniel was behind him, steadying Max by holding his shoulder.

“He was cutting some limes for the cocktails and the knife slipped.” Daniel explained. Romain tutted and quickly got out the first aid kit.

“Come here.” he said gently, guiding the young man to the pair of chairs in the far end of the kitchen where the staff had their breaks when the weather was too bad to go outside. 

He removed the towel from Max’s hand and hummed. The cut wasn’t too bad, but it was bleeding enough to make it worse than it really was. He quickly cleaned it with some antiseptic wipes and placed a band aid over it. Max was still sniffling a little and Romain tried not to smirk when he saw the young Dutchman lean back against Daniel a little.

“Last desserts are ready!” Fernando called out. Romain looked up and then at Max and Daniel.

“You two stay here, make sure he doesn’t get light headed.” he said, standing up himself. He headed over to the pastry station and smiled when he saw the prettily decorated lemon meringue tarts.

“Very nice Nando.” Romain said, patting the Spaniard’s shoulder. Carlos entered the kitchen and took one of the plates.

“Table 21 right?” he asked. Nando nodded.

“Si, and other one is table 15.” he explained. Romain took the plate.

“I’ll bring it out.” 

~~ 

Romain watched amusedly as he passed Hülkenberg’s table. Carlos was leaned a little too close to the man while he explained the dessert, Nico smiling and only looking at him instead of the plate. Romain continued to table 15, where a pretty, although grumpy looking blonde seemed deep in thought.

“Excuse me.” Romain called gently, startling the man, who sat up a little straighter so Romain could put the plate down. Romain tried not to stare too much, the man was really pretty, even though his face was guarded. 

“So as a dessert we have a lemon meringue shortcrust tart, with some candied lemon peel on top and some forest berry syrup.” he explained. The man nodded and offered him a small smile.

“Thank you.” he said, a soft accent to his words that Romain couldn’t quite place. “...Are you the head Chef?” the man added curiously, tilting his head to the side a little and shifting to sit back more in his chair. Romain swallowed thickly when he spotted the start of a tattoo peek out from the v-collar of the guest’s shirt.

“Yes, I’m the owner of this little place. I’m Romain.” he introduced, holding out his hand. The man shook his hand.

“I’m Kevin.” he said, another hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me, and I hope you enjoy the remainder of your evening.” Romain said, peeking at the man another moment before heading back to the kitchen.

He pointedly ignored the smug look Carlos gave him as he passed the bar. The Spaniard’s look quickly turned more shy as Hulkenberg headed for the bar to pay. Romain chuckled and took the glasses Carlos had been polishing. 

“You take care of the payment, okay?” he whispered to Carlos, giving him a wink.

He watched as Carlos nervously pushed his fingers through his hair, printing the receipt. Nico was smiling gently at him, leaning casually against the bar.

“And if you would please sign this copy…” Carlos said softly, handing the receipt and a pen over. Nico nodded and signed it. 

“Do you also have a empty slip of paper?” Hülkenberg asked. Carlos seemed a little confused but handed him an empty post-it. Nico grinned and took it, scribbling something on top of it.

“This is my phone number, call me.” he said softly, before turning to Romain. “If that’s okay..?” Romain nodded.

“Sure thing.” he said. He turned back to the glasses when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Kevin was watching him curiously, smiling slightly as he took another bite of the tart. Romain blushed and averted his eyes.

Carlos came back with Nico’s coat, helping the taller men slip it on.

“Talk to you soon then?” Nico asked softly. Carlos bit his lip and nodded, blushing as Nico leaned in to kiss his cheek. Romain gave him a small wave as the German left.

“Carlos, if you clean the tables and keep an eye on table 15, I’ll send Max and Daniel to help you.” Romain said, patting the young man’s shoulder.

Romain snorted when he saw Max was still sitting back against Daniel, the sommelier’s arms wrapped around him as he whispered something to the young man.

“Think you two can help Carlos for a bit?” Romain asked. The two men gave him sheepish smiles and got up.

“Your hand okay now?” Romain asked Max, who nodded.

“Yeah thanks.” he said, smiling softly, before chuckling as Daniel impatiently tugged at his sleeve.

Romain chuckled and turned to finish the cleaning of the kitchen.

“Marcus?’ he called. There was some stumbling and the Swede appeared, hair tousled and lips swollen slightly. Charles appeared behind him, a blush on his cheeks.

“Yes Chef?” Marcus said. Romain chuckled.

“Check the fridge for me, okay?” he said. Marcus nodded, but his eyes fell to Charles again. The Monégasque smiled softly, and pecked his lips.

“See you after work?” he murmured. Marcus could only nod, before Charles was heading for the front room as well, trying to straighten his hair as best he could. 

“Marcus? Fridge?” Romain tried again. Marcus snapped out of his trance and went back to work.

“Oh and Marcus?” Romain called after him. “If you hurt Charles I’ll shove that chef’s knife where the sun does not shine… but same goes the other way around of course.” 

“Yes Chef…” Marcus answered, making Romain chuckle.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful, Romain pointedly coughing as Jenson started his dirty talk again while he meanwhile wondered about the blonde man still in the restaurant, enjoying his coffee. 

“Chef, table 15 would like to give his compliments.” Max called around the door. Romain blinked in surprise and put his sponge down. He straightened his Chef’s jacket and followed Max into the restaurant. 

Kevin smiled softly once he spotted the Frenchman.

“I have to see that was one of the best meals I’ve ever had.” he spoke. Romain blinked.

“I… thank you, that is very kind.” he managed to answer, the man’s angelic, yet cheeky grin distracting him. Kevin hummed as Charles arrived with his coat, the Monégasque handing it to Romain, who gave a half-hearted glare before holdin it out for Kevin to slip into. He couldn’t resist brushing his hands over the man’s shoulder, straightening out the fabric a little.

“I eh… I’m in town for the coming month or so, can I make a reservation for tomorrow again?” Kevin asked as he turned around. Romain smiled and nodded.

“Sure! Any special wishes?” he asked. Kevin shrugged.

“Whatever you feel like. I’m sure I’ll like it.’ he answered with another grin. Romain decided he liked Kevin’s smile and returned it with a grin himself

“Okay, I’ll try to come up with something special.”


End file.
